


Have A Mice Day - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21346">Have A Mice Day</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Mice Day - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my betas, selinamoonfire and strlingdragnfly!

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Have A Mice Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21346)**


End file.
